


The moon of his life

by gangster_love7



Category: Daenerys Targaryen - Fandom, Daenerys/drogo - Fandom, Khal drogo - Fandom, Khal/khalisiee
Genre: F/M, Marrage, Sex, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangster_love7/pseuds/gangster_love7
Summary: She was not a gift from her brother, she is actually a gift from the gods.She is his Khaleesi. His queen. The moon of his life.





	The moon of his life

She looked him in the eyes without fear and he saw her pain even though she tried to hide it. He was probably the only one who saw the pain behind her silver hair and purple eyes. He saw how she had almost been broken by her brother, yet she stood before him and met his gaze. She was a gift from a man who thought he was king over the world. But he is not a king. No king for his khalasars. And no king for him, he is the great Khal Drogo and no king rules over him.

He watched her in the distance as she sat beside the festivities and quietly received her gifts.  
He turned away from the party to look at her, she was amazingly even more beautiful than the first time he saw her. Her house sparkles like the moonlight and she smiles at those who gave her gifts. But her smile did not reach her eyes, her eyes were dead and lacked the burning fire he knew should burn in her eyes. A coffin is carried towards her and when the men open it he can finally see her smile reach her eyes and he can't help it. He smiles. He smiles at her but ends quickly so no one will see it. But when she sees the three golden eggs, he can see a piece of the dragon's fire burning inside her. 

She looks at them with the same tenderness and warmth with which he looks at her. But all that disappears when her brother comes to her. He sees how she responds to her brother's existence and then takes the liberty of giving her his gift. He leads her without saying a word to the silver horse which is a reflection of her. She gently moves her hand over the horse's shining man and a smile lights up her face. She says something to the man carrying steel on his body but he can't understand what her lips are saying. When the man answers her, she looks a little disappointed as if what he said was pouring water on her fire. And no one should put out her fire. He lifts her pretty body into the lift so that the dress blows in the wind. She is above everyone at the party. She is lifted over their heads. He puts her on her silver horse and they ride off to the sea.  
He takes her to the place he planned to take her to since the first time his eyes were laid on her body. 

From the first time he saw her eyes. Her beautiful purple eyes glowing with the dragon. 

He tied the horses so that they would not escape before he reached her behind her. He could see that her shoulders were shaking and her hair was winding over her back like a waterfall he once saw as a little boy. He didn't need to see her face to see that she looked scared. Her face is certainly distorted by fear, but he knows that she is brave if she has now lived with her brother. Fingers work quickly with the straps over her back so that the fabric of the dress flows down her body. With her hands she tries to cover her body. She tried to hide her chest with her hands but he didn't want to. He didn't want her to hide from him. She wouldn't be afraid of her because he didn't want to see her hurt. 

Although he had wanted to tell her that he did not want to hurt her, that he wanted to love her in the way she deserves to be loved, he cannot say it in words. So that's why he does it with action. He heard her sob, so he held her from his position behind her and with steady grip he pressed his left body into her little body. Afterwards, he wiped away her tears and kissed her cheeks tenderly, feeling the taste of salt over her cheeks. Goose skin slid over her body from the chilly night and when he saw it he held her against his warm body. 

She was not a gift from her brother, she is actually a gift from the gods. 

She is his Khaleesi. His queen. The moon of his life.


End file.
